Paranormal Love
by BabyVee19
Summary: Gabriella Montez has just moved into Albuquerque, New Mexico.She loves her new house, except there's a ghost named Troy already living there! Will she fall in love with the no longer living Troy or will she only see him as dead forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey Guys! I'm so happy to be back on fanfiction! This is my new story called Paranormal Love… I hope you guys like it!**

***Disclaimer*: trust me I wish I owned Zac Efron ;) **

Gabriella Montez slowly wiped the sweat off her brow from lifting boxes to and from the moving truck that sat outside of her new house. It was her fifth time moving since she was fifteen, but her mom promised her this would be their last time until graduation from her new high school this coming year.

"Gabi, can you please carry this box of clothes up to your room", her mother said sweetly as she passed Gabriella the heavy box.

"Yeah, sure mom", Gabi replied as she wobbled up the stairs, which led to her new bedroom. As she walked into her room she realized how chilly it was. She carefully placed the box on her bed, and then ran her hands up and down her arms in a way to maybe keep herself warm.

"Why is it so freaking cold in here?" she wondered out loud to her empty room. She quickly walked down the stairs that led to the first floor of the house. Gabi walked over to the thermostat and saw that it read 78 degrees. "That's funny", she thought; "if the thermostat says that its 78 degrees, then why would my room be freezing?" Gabriella ran back upstairs and into her room. She pushed her temperature confusion to the back of her mind and threw on an old sweatshirt. Gabi then turned to her bed to open up the box of clothes she had left there, but didn't find it there. Instead, she found the box sitting in an empty corner near her closet. "I distinctly remember leaving this on my bed" she thought to herself. Gabi walked over to the box, picked it up, and placed it back where she thought she had put it five minutes before.

"Gabriella, can you please come and help me with this stuff!" Gabi heard her mom call from downstairs.

"Coming ma!" she yelled back as she ran out of her room to see what her mom wanted.

**/**

About three hours later, Gabi and her mom were sitting on a floor in there unfinished kitchen eating chicken tenders and fries from McDonalds.

"So how do you like your room sweetheart?" Maria asked her daughter.

"It's pretty nice. Very spacious", she answered purposely forgetting to mention how cold it was or how her box of clothes switched places on its own.

"Good, good. I hope you like your new school. You start Monday", Maria replied. Gabriella would be starting East High the next day and she was already really nervous. She was usually the shy type, but she was going to try to be spontaneous instead of the typical school nerd she usually was. Gabriella gently placed down her food box on the floor.

"Ma, I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'm really tired", Gabi stated as she got up off the floor, kissed her mothers cheek, and started walking towards the stairs that led up to her new hideaway. She climbed the stairs sleepily and trudged into her room. Gabi didn't expect what she saw next. A young boy, about her age, was sitting on her bed, rummaging through her box of video cassettes. His baby blue eyes, which hid behind his brunette locks, rose up and met hers.

"Hey you got some nice movies in here" he casually said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Sooooo tell me how you like it! Was it good, was it bad? Let me know! Review, Review, Review! Love, Victoria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! Please Review! **

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The boy jumped off of the bed and ran over to Gabi and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhh, be quiet before your mom comes up here" he softly said. He then slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth and stepped a few feet away from her, leaving a shaking Gabi standing there shocked.

"Who are you and why are in my room!" Gabi yelled loudly. The boy ran back to her once again clamped his hand over her mouth, while wrapping his free arm around her waist, which slightly pulled her closer to his body.

"Would you please be quiet? I should be the one screaming, you are the one in MY room", he said calmly. Gabi's eyes widened at what the boy had just said. His room? This was her room and there was no way in hell she would share it with this imposter!

"Now can you promise me you won't scream?" the boy asked kindly. Gabi didn't move a muscle so the boy took that as a yes. He slowly moved his calloused hand away from her mouth and stared into her chocolate eyes, while leaving his arm wrapped around her waist.

"So are you gonna talk to me now or what?" he asked as he smirked at her.

"Why are your hands so cold?" Gabi asked, while she shivered from a chill he had given her when he wrapped his arm around her waist. The boy leaned his head back and chuckled loudly. He then placed his hands on her forearms and rubbed up and down in an effort to warm her up, but he knew it was no use.

"It comes with the package", the boy said as he smiled sadly and reached his hand that was at his side, up to Gabriella's cheek and caressed it softly. She cocked her head at him in a confused way, which he found adorable.

"What do you mean it comes with the package?" she asked as she wrapped her hand around his freezing one and pulled it away from her face. "And can you please stop that, you're making me colder", she pointed out as she tried to pull her hand away from his, but he just interlaced them together.

"I'm a ghost", he whispered as he looked deeply into her eyes. Gabriella's mouth dropped and she instantly started shivering.

"Y-you're a w-what?" she asked once again even though she heard him loud and clear the first time.

"I'm a ghost", he repeated; "You know not living, no more existing, heart no longer beating" he said as he took their intertwined hands and pressed hers to the left side of his chest where normally she would have felt a thump of a heartbeat, but instead she felt nothing.

"MOM!" Gabriella screamed, while ripping her hand away from his and throwing her hands on his chest in an effort to push him away from her.

"Gabriella? What's wrong?" Maria screamed as she ran up the stairs to her daughter's room.

"Thanks Brie, now look what you've done", the boy said angrily as he vanished into thin air. Gabi jumped three feet in surprise of his departure and the next thing she knew, her mother was storming in.

"Gabi, what's wrong!" Maria asked as she grabbed Gabriella by her shoulders to look into her eyes.

"Mom! There was this kid and he told me this was his room and not mine and his heart! Mom, it wasn't beating and his hands were freezing! And-and…" Gabriella rambled in hysterics.

"Gabi, sweetheart, calm down. There is no one in your room. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" her mom asked as she placed her hand onto her daughters forehead to see if she was slightly warm. Gabriella swatted her mom's hand away from her head.

"No mom! I know what I saw; I'm not crazy or sick!" Gabi replied smartly. Her mom had to believe her!

"Sweetie, why don't you just lie down and I'll go and get you some Tylenol", Maria said as she quickly exited her daughter's room, not staying long enough to hear Gabi's complains.

**/**

It had been about two hours since Gabriella's mom refused to listen to her daughter talk about some mysterious boy that appeared in her room supposedly telling her that it was also his room and that he was no longer living. Maria just thought that Gabi had had a long day and was really tired. Gabriella was currently lying in her bed staring at the ceiling wondering when the young man would visit her again. Suddenly two cerulean eyes popped up in front of hers and before she could yelp in surprise his hand cupped over mouth; she then felt his whole body weight on top of her.

"Please, don't scream! I promise, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna talk!" he whispered to her in a serious tone. She then wrapped her hand around his wrist in a way to let him know that she wouldn't make a sound about his sudden arrival. He carefully pulled his hand away from her mouth, but put both of his hands on either side of her face, slightly caging her in.

"You just want to talk?" Gabriella asked slowly. The boy nodded in agreement "Okay, but before we talk about anything you gotta get off me" she added as she pushed his body off of hers, which made him roll to the side of her where he lied on his side staring contently at her. Gabi then rolled over so both her and the boy were face to face.

"So first off, what's your name?" Gabi asked.

"It's Troy", he replied.

"Troy", Gabriella repeated as she realized that she liked how the name rolled off of her tongue. "Well Troy, I have so many questions I want to ask you", Gabi told him. Troy smirked at her and grabbed her hand, which he squeezed in his cold one. 'Why does he always have to hold my hand?' Gabi wondered to herself.

"Ask away".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanx guys for all the awesome reviews! They mean a lot to me! **

**YoYo1567: Hahaha I know I wish I saw a cute ghost sitting on my bed too!**

**12jumjum: Umm I'm pretty sure her and Troy can't have kids lol, but you can do anything with fiction so I'll see if that comes up in later chapters .**

"Okay so why did you tell me that this was your room and not mine?"

Troy looked up at Gabi and smiled softly. Gabi couldn't help but think how cute he looked with that smile plastered onto his face.

"Well you see, before I died this is where I lived. This was my room and my one true home." He paused and then continued, "The one where I didn't have to hear my parents constantly fighting or before they got divorced and my life got screwed up. I guess when I passed, I just came back to stay here" he finished. Troy the pulled her hand up and kissed her pointer finger. Gabi thought he was just doing these things because he needed comfort so she let it slide by.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you die Troy?" Gabi whispered slowly to him. Troy scooted closer to her and Gabriella felt his chilly body temperature surround her.

"I killed myself", he said casually as he pressed another soft kiss to her middle finger.

"You what?" Gabi yelped.

"Shhhhh!"

"Sorry", she whispered.

"I killed myself", he repeated.

"H-ho-w", she stuttered.

"Well if you must know, I got a rope, tied it around my neck and"-

"Alright, alright I get it, I get it!" she half yelled, half whispered. He chuckled lightly and placed yet another kiss on her ring finger. Gabriella looked up at him and really took in his face. He had baby blue eyes that were slightly covered by his brunette hair, high cheekbones and a chiseled handsome face. There was only one word that she could come up with in her mind that could describe him: beautiful. Gabriella took her hand, the one that Troy wasn't holding, and placed it against his stomach. She could feel his muscled torso, which tensed at her touch from underneath his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he whispered to her.

"Nothing", Gabi replied as she snatched her hand away from his body.

"It didn't feel like nothing", he said with a knowing grin on his face as he kissed her pinkie finger.

"Well it was so stop bringing it up and how come I can feel you? Aren't ghosts like transparent or something? Gabi wondered.

"Well we are as you say transparent, but we can become solid like a real person when we want to", he informed her.

"So can you become see through right now if you wanted to?"

"Yea if I wanted to".

"Well could you so I can see what it looks like?"

"But what if I don't want to" Troy said with a smirk.

"Troy! Come on please!" Gabi whispered in a demanding tone.

"Alright, alright I will don't have a cow" Troy replied in a playful tone as Gabi stuck her tongue out at him childishly. He then went completely invisible, but she could still feel a great load of pressure from him squeezing her hand.

"Wow", Gabi said amazed. Troy then suddenly appeared in front of her, his forehead slightly on hers so their eyes were crossed and staring into the others. Troy quickly pecked her on the mouth and pulled away while biting his lip with a grin, but he abruptly felt a swift crack against his cheek that made his eyes water somewhat.

"Owww, what was that for?" he screeched as he held his stinging skin.

"How dare you?" Gabi retorted dangerously. She quickly turned on her other side, facing away from him. She slowly felt his arm wrap around her middle and his hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Hey, look I'm sorry, I guess I just let my emotions get to me" Troy softly apologized.

"Troy, please just leave me alone. Tomorrow's my first day of school and I have to be up early." Gabi pointed out as she closed her eyes. She unexpectedly felt a pair of cold lips on her check.

"Goodnight Brie" she heard Troy mumble as she felt his presence leave the room.

**Hope you guys like this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was now 7:30 A.M. the next morning and Gabriella was sitting on her kitchen floor eating a bowl of cheerios for breakfast. Gabi hadn't seen nor heard from Troy since the night before when she had gotten mad at him. 'Maybe I was a little too hard on him', she thought; 'But he had no right to kiss me! I just met the kid, I mean ghost, yesterday!' As she battled with herself in her mind her mom walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie", Maria greeted her daughter as she kissed her on the cheek, the same cheek that Troy had kissed the night before, which was still tingling from his touch.

"Morning ma", Gabi mumbled back, deep in thought about Troy's whereabouts.

"Gabi, are you ok?"

Gabi looked up from her half-eaten cereal bowl to look at her mother.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she replied as her eyes glanced to the clock hanging on the wall. It read 8:00 A.M.

"Oh crap, I gotta go! I'm late, bye mom!" she called out as she dumped her bowl into the sink, grabbed her backpack, and tugged on her shoes.

"Have a good first day at school!" she heard her mom call out to her before she slammed the door behind herself. As she walked down the street, Gabi fidgeted her hands down her top to get out the imaginary wrinkles. She was wearing a blue top with yellow flowers on it that, on one side, hung off her shoulder, dark blue skinny jeans, and gold ballet flats. She also kept her hair down in her usual curls. Gabi wanted to dress casually for her first day of school.

"Well don't you look pretty today" she suddenly heard someone whisper into her ear. She jumped in surprise with a shocked expression on her face. She looked to her right and saw Troy cackling over with laughter.

"Ahahaha! You should've seen your face! Priceless, I tell you! Priceless!" Gabi frowned and lightly smacked his arm lightly.

"Yea, ha-ha, it's just so funny to scare me out of my wits!" she proclaimed. Troy looked over at her with a playful grin plastered onto his face.

"I'm sorry, it was just an opportunity that I couldn't pass up", he explained as they both carried on walking to East High.

"Well, you could've at least let me know you were coming to walk me to school", Gabi told him, as Troy flung his arm around her shoulders, tugging her closer to him, as Gabi rolled her eyes. She then playfully elbowed him in the ribs and Troy doubled over dramatically like he had gotten punched in the stomach.

"Oww! The pain!" he howled as he dropped to the ground and stuck his tongue out like he was dying. Gabi looked back at him and shook her head.

"Troy, stop being so immature". She then kept on walking as she felt him run up behind her. They walked in silence for the next five minutes before they arrived in the front of East High.

"I hope you have a good day" he told her.

"Thanks", she whispered as she stared at the huge school in front of her. Students from anywhere and everywhere were pouring out of their cars and into the school. 'How many kids go to this school?' she wondered to herself.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later", she heard Troy say from behind her. Gabi had forgotten that he was still there for a second.

"Oh yea, I'll see you later", she said as she turned around, but found no body there. 'Where did he run off to now?' she thought. Gabriella then made her way into the new school. Her first day at its beginning.

**I hope you guys like this one! I'm working on the fifth chapter as we speak!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Here you go guys! Sorry it took so long ive just been so busy. Hope you like it! **

Gabriella rolled her combination for her new locker. 5-25- and 13. She opened her locker to find it vacant. She then looked down at her schedule that she had just been handed from the main office.

It read:

**1****st**** Period: Homeroom. Room: 132**

**2****nd**** Period: Algebra 4. Room: 24**

**3****rd**** Period: Science. Room: 245**

**4****th**** Period: Honors English. Room: 126**

**5****th**** Period: Lunch**

**6****th**** Period: History. Room: 413**

**7****th**** Period: Gym **

**8****th**** Period: Honors Literature. Room: 278**

'Well, better get going to homeroom' Gabi thought as she walked into the direction that she thought led to her homeroom.

/

Gabriella sat at the back of a room with lots of vibrant colors painted on its walls. Many different kids from different ethnics scrambled into the room, laughing and talking about everything and anything. Soon a teacher, dressed a little too outrageously, walked into the room and walked up onto her podium.

"Students, please tae your seats!" she ordered. Everyone became silent. "We have a new student joining us today, Gabriella, why don't you come up here and tell us about yourself". Everyone turned in there seats to stare at her. Gabi slowly got up and started to walk down the small isle. A random kid stuck out his foot purposefully and Gabriella tripped over, giving the class a first impression of what a clutz she was. Everyone started to laugh at her and Gabi could hear people whispering, "Wow, what a geek", from behind her. Gabriella finally made it to the front of the classroom.

"Well, umm my name is G-gabriella Montez and I-I'm seventeen".

"Wow, she even stutters", a blonde headed girl dressed in all pink whispered out loud.

"So Gabriella, what classes do you like?" the teacher asked her. Gabi's eyes flickered to the back of the room and she suddenly saw Troy sitting in her chair at the back of the classroom where no one could see him. She stared at him with wide eyes as he winked at her, and then quickly disappeared.

"Umm, Gabriella? Would you like to answer my question?" the teacher asked as she interrupted Gabi's thoughts.

"Hmmm? Oh uh, yes! My favorite classes are Honors English and Literature and Algebra 4. Some guy that Gabi guessed was a jock because of the basketball jersey that he wore whispered, "Wow, what a nerd". The entire class snickered at his comment. Gabriella then spotted Troy going from desk to desk, underneath of course, tying everyone's shoelaces from both of their shoes together so when they would get up to walk they would loose their balance and fall over. As Troy finished tying together the last girls shoelaces, he looked up to Gabriella and gave her sly grin.

"Troy, stop!" Gabi whispered, as Troy disappeared. Everyone in the classroom's chatter quickly stopped and even a few people gasped.

"What?" Gabi asked. The next thing she knew the bell rang and when everyone got up to walk out the door, they tripped over their tied together shoes and fell. Gabriella let out a small giggle as she heard the teacher behind her shriek and rush over to help the students stand up. Gabi took that opportunity to quickly rush out of the classroom, but was pulled back by a hand grabbing her wrist. She was pushed up against the wall and a tall dark-skinned boy with a bushy afro on the top of his head stood in front of her.

"How do you know about Troy?" the boy asked demandingly.

"I-I, uhhhh".

"Listen, don't ever mention that name in front of me, you got it?" he shouted at her. Gabi nodded shakily as the boy stalked off. 'What was his problem?' she wondered as she walked to her locker to get her books for her next class.

/

Hours later found Gabriella flinging her backpack over her shoulder, starting the long walk home. Today had been the worst day of her life. First, it was the class laughing at her in homeroom then the odd boy yelling at her to not mention Troy's name and then it was being late to most of he classes because she couldn't find them, and to top it all off she had tripped during lunch and all of her food had fell down her top. Gabi was definitely ready for this day to end.

"Hey beautiful!" Troy greeted as he suddenly showed up beside her.

"Hey", she replied sulkily letting the beautiful comment slide by.

"What's wrong?"

"Bad day".

"Awww, my poor baby" he replied jokingly as he put is arm around her and pulling her closer to his body. Gabi then flickered her eyes up to his and did something that surprised Troy greatly. Gabi hid her face in his chest, wrapped her arms around his waist, and squeezed him. Troy tensed up at first, but quickly threw his arms around her and hugged her back tightly. He nuzzled his face into her hair.

"What's this for?" he whispered seriously.

"I'm sorry, I just needed a hug", she explained as she pulled away.

"Hey, no need to be sorry and if you… ya know… ever need another one…I'll always be here" Troy told her sincerely. Gabriella looked up t him through her long eyelashes and gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks Troy, that means a lot to me". Troy then grabbed her hand and they both started walking towards her house.

"So do you have any homework?"

"Nope".

"Well how bout this. You go up to your room and get changed into comfy clothes, I'll go make us some hot cocoa since your mom's not home; and we could have a movie marathon. That sound good?" Troy asked. Gabriella once again looked up into his gorgeous ocean blue eyes and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"That sounds wonderful".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

An hour later, found Gabriella and Troy snuggled up on her bed together, their mugs of hot chocolate long forgotten. Gabriella's head was nestled into Troy's shoulder with one arm slung across his waist, while both of Troy's arms were wrapped around her torso. They had been currently watching the movie Ghost (how ironic), but Gabi had fallen asleep 30 minutes before. Troy was still awake and trying to contemplate what had made Gabriella take a liking to him after one day of his ongoing annoying behavior. 'Maybe she likes me?' he wondered. 'Nah, that that can't be it. Who would ever like, and I mean "like-like", a ghost?' As Troy wondered this he felt Gabi start to move around, in a way that meant she was going to wake up any second. Gabi snuggled closer to Troy too, in some way, keep her asleep. Troy smiled and grazed his lips against her cheek.

"Briieee" he whispered to her.

"Hmmm?" she moaned as she buried her face deeper into his neck. Troy let out a boyish giggle at this and brushed away some of the hair that was in her face. Gabriella scrunched up her nose as the light from her lamp hit her face, which, in Troy's opinion, was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Gabi slowly fluttered her eyes open and smiled softly as she saw the baby blues that she adored so much. 'Did I really just say that?" she wondered to herself.

"Hi", Troy whispered.

'Hi", Gabi replied as she yawned cutely. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About half-an hour. First days always wear you out", Troy informed her, laughing slightly. Gabi smiled in return, stretched out her arms and fell back against Troy. He quickly weaved his arms around her and pulled her closer, before she recoiled at the thought of being near him.

"Het Troy?"

"Yea?"

"You smell good", Gabi confessed to him while digging her nose into her shirt, which smelt like a mix of Abercrombie and something else that was probably just himself. Troy chuckled lightly and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Why, thank you Elle", he replied.

"How many nicknames do you have for me?" Troy heard from his chest.

"Lots and lots of 'em", he replied with a grin. Gabi pulled away from him and let out a giggle, which made Troy's non-beating heart swell with happiness. He wanted to hear more of that laugh! And decided that he would make it happen right at that moment. Troy then swung his right leg over Gabi's waist so he was straddling her, but not putting his full weight on her.

"Troy, what are you" Gabi tried to get out, but was cut off by Troy's fingers dancing upon her waist, tickling her to no end. Gabi let out a squeal as she pushed her hands onto his chest, in an attempt to get him to stop.

"Troy! P-please! Hahaha! S-stop!" Gabi laughed out trying to push him away from her.

"Never!" Troy let out as he continued tickling her mercilessly.

"P-please, I'll do a-anything, j-just sto-op!" Gabi pleaded. Troy gave Gabi a soft smile and stopped his dancing fingers. He then put his left arm underneath her neck so he was holding her head up, and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Troy lowered himself onto Gabi's body and buried his face in her curls.

"Hold me", he whispered into her ear. Gabi's mouth gaped in surprise at his request, but slowly wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Mmmm, this feels so good" Troy told her.

"What feels so good?" Gabi wondered as she moved her hand up his back and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Someone's body warmth against my cold one" he confessed as he squeezed her tighter.

"Hey Troy?"

"Yea angel?" Troy replied with the usual nickname.

"When did you exactly kill yourself?" Gabi asked curiously. Troy pulled back from her hair and pushed his forehead onto hers, looking into her chocolaty brown eyes.

"About a year ago, why?" Troy replied. Gabriella breathed in Troy's breath, which smelt like chocolate and peppermint.

"Umm, did you go to East High, when you were alive?"

"Yup! You and me would've been in the same grade this year" Troy replied.

"Oh, so that's how the whole class knew about you", Gabi told him. Suddenly Troy's body stiffened against hers and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean, that's how the whole class knew about me?" Troy asked confused. Gabi sighed and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck to bring him closer. 'Wait, why do I want him closer to me?' she thought, but left her arms where they were.

"Well when I said "Troy stop" in class today all of the students stopped and stared at me like I had two-heads! And then this weird kid, with a huge 80's afro, came up to me and asked me how I knew about you and to never mention your name in front of him again" Gabi heatedly explained to Troy.

"Oh, that's just Chad. He always does that when someone mentions my name. I guess he's still just really hurt about how I just left him so suddenly" Troy told her.

"So you knew this Chad kid when you were alive?" Gabi asked. What she didn't know was that she had just hit a soft spot in Troy that could build him up or break him down. Troy nodded slowly to her question.

"We were best friends since kindergarten", he said sadly as tears came to his eyes and one slipped down his cheek.

"Hey, hey", Gabi said as she removed her hands from his neck and wiped away his fallen tear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset", Gabi said as she laid her hand against his cheek as his eyes dropped more tears.

"You know, sometimes I wish I didn't do it" Troy said with red eyes. "I wish that I could get married and have kids and grow old with someone I love!" Troy rambled. "But I can't because of one stupid night and one stupid mistake!" he said as more tears fell down his face. "I have no one!" he half-yelled half-whispered. Gabi wiped away his falling tears and quickly kissed away a tear on the tip of his nose.

"You have me".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded lately, I've been so busy and I had a serious case of writers block lol. Can we maybe try for 15 reviews for the next chapter? Thank you for all your support so far it means a lot to me! Okay here's the next chapter: **

Gabriella's shoes clicked down the hallway as she walked to 3rd period-Science. Gabi snuck inside the room, when she arrived, and sank into her assigned seat. Last night had been an emotional one for her and Troy, but she kind of felt closer to him. She hadn't expected him to open up to her that quickly and it made her feel special that she could be the person that he could confide in when he needed someone.

"Okay class, today we will be doing an experiment that involves pairs, so please quickly grab a partner and take your seats", Mr. Erickson, the science teacher, announced. Gabi suddenly felt a presence take a seat next to her. She swiveled her head and was met with brown eyes that were almost the shade as hers. The girl who adorned the seat next to her had dark-colored skin and her hair, which was the same color as her skin tone, was cut into a bob.

"Hi, my name is Taylor McKessie", the girl announced as she stuck out her hand.

"Gabriella Montez", Gabi said as she shook hands with the girl.

"So would you like to be partners?" Taylor.

"Yeah sure", Gabi answered as she grabbed a smock and threw it on herself. Gabi then grabbed a flask and poured a dark blue substance that the science teacher was instructing them to mix with Clorox.

"So you're new here, right?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I am", Gabi replied shyly.

"Where did you move from?"

"Florida, we move around a lot because my mom's company transfers her all around", Gabi confessed to Taylor.

"Oh, that sucks", Taylor replied as she pursed her lips. "Well, welcome to East High".

"Thanks", Gabi said softly as she stirred the now sky blue colored substance in the flask.

"Hey Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell me about Troy Bolton?" As Gabi said this Taylor's eyes widened.

"Troy Bolton?" Taylor repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Yes, I mean I knew him. He was Chad's best friend. Chad is my boyfriend by the way", Taylor replied smartly.

"Well, what happened to this Troy guy?" Gabi asked, even though she knew exactly what happened. Well, she thought she did.

"He killed himself, hanged to be exact. What a gruesome way to die if you ask me", Taylor said, while picking up a spoon and mixing the now steaming substance.

"Why did he do it?" Gabriella wondered. Taylor hesitated, but then continued.

"Troy had a really hard life, but the turning point was when his girlfriend, Sophia, got into a car accident. She died on impact. Troy was so upset. That was like the only person, aside from Chad, that he could really talk to. She was the only person he felt that he had. Troy loved her so much. You actually look a lot like her. Anyways, Troy literally just locked himself into his room and would sob his eyes out and then after her death, a weekend passed, no had heard from Troy and then on Monday we got the news that he was gone. His parents walked in on him dangling from the ceiling. I can't imagine what his parents felt like."

"What happened to his parents?" Gabi asked worriedly.

"They moved away to Salt Lake City in Utah. They said that they couldn't stay here any longer. Every where they turned they saw Troy's face", Taylor took a deep breath in. "Troy was such a sweetheart, you would've loved him", she continued as she quickly wiped away a tear that had leaked from her eyes. "He had such a bright future ahead of him". The bell then suddenly rang and everyone went into a flurry of shrugging off science smocks and cleaning out their experiment utensils. "Well it was nice to meet you", Taylor said to Gabriella. "Maybe we can catch up again, you know hang out", Taylor suggested. Gabi nodded, quietly gathered her things, and walked out of the classroom.

"I have to do a little research on a certain ex-girlfriend", she thought as she made her way to the school library.

**/**

Gabriella picked up a year book that was dated with the year 2010. She flipped to the pages that held the pictures of the then freshman. She saw a picture of Troy as a 9th grader and saw that he looked exactly the same as he did now at her house. Then she searched for another name. Sophia, Sophia, Sophia, she said to herself as she dragged a finger across every high schoolers name. And when she came upon the picture, she was surprised. She felt as if she was looking at herself. This ex-girlfriend of Troy's resembled her exactly. And then it hit her. Gabriella realized that Troy really didn't like her for who she was. No, Troy liked her because she looked identical to his late girlfriend. Gabriella was falling in love with a boy who liked her because she resembled a dead girl.

**Well there it is… Review, Review, Review! Also in your reviews tell me what you think I should put into this story. I love your ideas so let me know! Love Victoria xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

***Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me this long to get this to you. I've been really busy, but here it is… I hope you like it! Please review! Xox***

** Gabriella walked through her front door feeling like someone had just grabbed her heart and squeezed it until it couldn't beat no more. She had cut out the picture of her "twin" and was clutching it in between her fingers. She was mad. No, she was more than mad, she was livid. Gabi couldn't believe what was happening. First off she realized that she was in fact, in love with a ghost. Second, she found out that her so called crush only liked her because she looked exactly like his dead girlfriend. As Gabriella walked into her bedroom she felt icy hands cover her eyes.**

** "Guess who?" she heard Troy sing out from behind her. She immediately felt her heart strings tug and tears were brought to her eyes at the thought that Troy could never be hers without someone else always in the back of his mind. **

** "Not right now Troy", Gabi removed his hands away from her face and quickly wiped away her falling tears. Troy was right in front of her in an instant giving her a worried and curious stare. **

** "What's the matter Brie?" Troy grabbed Gabriella's hands and pulled her closer to his ghostly form. Gabi yanked her hands out of Troy's grasp and threw the picture of Troy's late girlfriend at him. **

** "Explain this, you ass", Gabi hissed furiously. Troy quickly caught the picture and turned it over to study.**

** "How did you find out about Sophie?" Troy asked, his eyes widening in surprise and confusion. **

** "Your friend Taylor spilled your little secret to me, you liar", Gabriella pushed her hands up against Troy's chest making him slam into the wall that was sitting behind him. **

** "Brie, please just let me explain, I"-**

** "No! I don't want to hear it! I can't believe I fell in love with someone who didn't even like me for me! You only bothered the hell out of me because I looked like your dead ex-girlfriend!" Gabi turned her hands into fists and started to pound them into Troy's chest and stomach, while tears rolled down her face. **

** "Baby, please stop! We can talk this out! Just-wait, you love me?" Troy asked with his arms wrapped firmly around Gabriella's waist. **

** "No… I hate you! I hate you so much!" Gabi screamed as more angry tears cascaded down her face. She pushed the chilly hands off of her and stepped away from him. **

** "You don't mean that", Troy said in a hurt tone, his eyes filling up with tears. "I know you don't mean that. Please Gabi, babe, just listen to me", Troy begged desperately, inching closer to her. He grabbed her hands and brought them up to his lips to place sweet kisses all over them. Gabriella yanked her hands out of his grasp and quickly smacked Troy across his cheek. His eyes widened in pain as an angry red mark appeared on his face. **

** "You are such a bastard! Just get the fuck out of here!" Gabriella told him. **

** "Well where am I supposed to go! This is my home! You are my home!" Troy yelled back at her while cradling his raw cheek. **

** "No! This is not your home! This is my home and I never want to see you here again!" Gabi told him, stomping over to her bedroom door and opening it, signaling to Troy to walk out. She looked up to see that Troy's eyes had gone from baby blue to almost black and his body was tensed up. **

** "Fine, you want me gone?" he said in a threatening voice as his body vanished into thin air. Gabi wasn't really surprised at this, but what did leave her surprised was the same menacing voice of her "ex-lover" that whispered one word near her ear.**

"**Gone". **

**/**

** It had now been a month since Gabriella had last seen or heard from Troy. And whenever she would think about him, there was only one thought that would pop into her mind. She missed him. She missed those blue expressive eyes, the muscular arms that would wrap around her when she was stressed out, that beautiful velvety voice that would lull her to sleep at night; she even missed when he would pop out of no-where and scare her half to death. She missed the moments with him that she would never get back. And after a dreadful month without him, she finally realized that maybe 30 days before when he was in her room would be the last time she ever saw him. She wanted him to come back. No, she needed him to come back. **


End file.
